1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a video telephony terminal and a method for controlling the video telephony terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, with the development in communication technologies and diversified user demands, a portable device may provide various types of services, for example, a radio Internet service such as a Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), a high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), and the like, and a terrestrial/satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service.
In particular, a video call service that permits a user to make a voice call while viewing the face of a counter party via a camera installed in the called device is being developed for use with a 3rd generation mobile communication service.
However, unlike the voice call service, the conventional video call service uses quite a bit of time to establish a video call. This is because when the portable device establishes a video call, the portable device may go through a complex message process. Since users are accustomed to a voice call that is established within a relatively short time, for example, two or three seconds, the users may feel it takes a relatively long time to establish the video call, and may be disinclined to use such service.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a message processing process when performing a video telephony connection according to a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, when an originating terminal (MSO) transmits a setup message (Setup ITU-UDI) to an originating mobile switching center (MSCO) to make a video telephony with a terminating terminal (MST), the MSCO may transmit a call processing to the MSO and then establish the video telephony with the MST via a terminating home location register (HLRT) and a terminating MSC (MSCT). The MSCT may control a motion picture ring back tone (RBT) server (3G IP) to transmit a multimedia coloring to the originating terminal MSO according to a media access scheme, that is, H.245.
While the motion picture RBT server (3G IP) transmits the multimedia coloring to the MSO, the MSCT may inform the MST that the MSO is attempting a video telephony call, and thereby controls a video telephony to be connected between the MSO and the MST.
As described above, in the conventional art, when connecting a video telephony between an originating terminal MSO and a terminating terminal MST, the originating terminal MSO and the terminating terminal MST may go through a complex message processing process. This may require a long time to establish the video call in comparison to a voice call.
Referring again to FIG. 1, in the conventional video call service, when the motion picture RBT server 3G IP exists as shown in FIG. 1, the originating terminal MSO may perform a primary H.245 negotiation with the motion picture RBT server 3G IP to thereby receive, from the motion picture RBT server 3G IP, the multimedia coloring according to the media access (H.245). The originating terminal MSO may perform a secondary H.245 negotiation with the terminating terminal MST to thereby initiate the video telephony with the terminating terminal MST.
If the motion picture RBT server 3G IP has an error, however, such as overload and the like, an H.223 level detection may fail while performing the primary H.245 negotiation with the motion picture RBT server 3G IP. Thus, the video call may be terminated. Specifically, if an error occurs in the motion picture RBT server 3G IP, the video telephony with the terminating terminal MST may not be performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that may process a secondary video telephony negotiation with a terminating terminal MST even if an originating terminal MSO performing a primary video telephony negotiation does not successfully perform the primary H.245 negotiation with the motion picture RBT server 3G IP.